


The Very Secret Diary of Will Graham (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal has the patience of a saint, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 03, Sassy Will Graham, and is constantly having the shit sassed out of him, but don't flirt with Hannibal's mongoose or he will murder you to death, by sassy Will Graham, though podficcer thinks it's very well written crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: Will reflects on his new life as one half of a pair of Murder Husbands.Podfic!UPDATE: Chapter 4 added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Very Secret Diary of Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159646) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



I'm so excited to post this Hannibal podifc! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1sos5csti5zghrf/The_Very_Secret_Diary_of_Will_Graham_1.mp3/file)

 **Chapter 2** : [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ifjg9pqkdzb296t/The_Very_Secret_Diary_of_Will_Graham_2.mp3/file)

**Chapter 3** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nrjwn5om8n04a84/The_Very_Secret_Diary_of_Will_Graham_3.mp3/file)

If you enjoyed it, please feel free to go tell MissDisoriental how much you loved her story and leave her a Kudos!

[Podfic of: This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473333/chapters/30890748) by Aleandri if your interested; I wanted credit her because I think her reading style greatly influenced my pacing and tone throughout the podfic--also it's a great story!


	2. UPDATE!

**Note:** Hi, I'm back with chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I recorded it when the new chapter fist came out, but since I have a lot of people staying at my house (including a baby), I've been unable to record. Now that they are finally moving out, I should be able to record the last two chapters very soon. In the meantime, I thought I'd get this chapter up in case someone was waiting eagerly for it. Also, sorry if the audio is slightly off ... I recorded it in my parents' caravan under a tree because the house was too noisy--turns out so are birds and tree seeds :D

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/v8lrcrdygj6xbka/The_Very_Secret_Diary_of_Will_Graham_4.mp3/file)


End file.
